


Dense and Oblivious

by TheQuietCat



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, jaepil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietCat/pseuds/TheQuietCat
Summary: Jae and Wonpil have been best friends since pretty much forever. Today, Jae's trying to change that.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Dense and Oblivious

Jae clears his throat and adjusts his grip on his guitar.

Wonpil is on one end of the bed, and he’s on the other. This is a situation they find themselves in every week—IT’S NOT WHAT YOU’RE THINKING.

They have a youtube channel okay? And they’re currently working on a Disney series. It was his turn to do a cover this week and—after Wonpil’s Hercules cover that felt like it was directed at him, Jae just—he had an epiphany.

He like-likes best friend. Fuck.

And he’s pretty sure Wonpil likes him back. 

Jae feels like the movie posters on Wonpil’s walls are judging him. The photo of them on the nightstand feels like incriminating evidence. He’s pretty sure their parents already think they’re dating.

He clears his throat again and Wonpil looks at him weird.

Jae is starting to think that confessing via song may not be the best idea, but he’s already here, he already memorized the chords and the lyrics.

Wonpil is waiting, and the camera is rolling.

Jae plays the first few notes, and Wonpil looks both shocked and dumbfounded. 

“It’s hard to believe, that I couldn’t see, that you were always right beside me”

Wonpil’s face scrunches in confusion, and Jae tries to tell him with this song, that he’s sorry he’s dumb, and that he’s absolutely ass over tit for him.

Jae continues to sing; Wonpil’s face turns red and he has it buried in his hands. Jae’s not sure if Wonpil is blushing for himself or for Jae.

But truth be told, Jae’s pretty sure he’s embarrassed enough for both of them.

\-------

a little extra:

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! Thank you for reading this 💕 
> 
> This drabble was inspired by this cover on youtube: https://youtu.be/tx56TSVpSQU
> 
> Try to imagine Jae singing it 😗
> 
> Hit me up on twitter if you wanna talk - @me0wm3ow


End file.
